


kags/iwai/reader hcs

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req: Iwaizumixfemale s/ox Kageyama sfw and NSFW headcanon, please <3





	kags/iwai/reader hcs

sfw:

both these boys want so bad to please you. iwaizumi takes a bit to figure out your personality, but once he gets you it’s like he reads your mind and does thing before you can even ask. kageyama tries, and that’s about all the credit you can give him, unfortunately. iwaizumi is good at inferencing what you need, kags need you to spell it out for him, but once you do, he will do everything in his power to do it.

while iwa-chan is a bunch better about it, they’re both super embarrassed about pda. kageyama just freezes up, iwaizumi will blush like mad but return it. iwa is whatever about it and prefers to keep it private, kageyama wants to!!!! so bad!!!!! but goes from blueberry to tomato in color whenever he attempts it. still enjoys it big time though

In private, kags is still blushy about affection, but can loosen up enough to actually move lmao. iwa is happy with casual touches, thrown legs over his, leaning on him while you’re doing something, whatever. kageyama wants more touchy feely stuff, hand holding and neck nuzzles, head on chest and cuddled in.

initially kageyama would be super intimidated by iwaizumi, and iwa is a little intimidated by kags. iwa is his senpai’s best friend, is a afraid that he hates him. kags is someone that even oikawa is intimidated by, so iwa is a cautious at first. they chill out pretty quick, but still have moments that they’re like ‘holy shit’ about the other

nsfw:

i’m cry. these boys. will go from nearly kill you rough to so sweet and making sure you feel as good as possible os fast your head will spin

kageyama is super competitive, and iwaizumi gets in on it, so they’ll compete to see who can make you come the hardest and the most. oh lord. it’s a lot, trust me.

iwa is 100% in charge 100% of the time. kags does best when he’s in charge of you, but iwa is still telling him what to do to you.

kageyama likes drawn out sessions more; quickies are super rare for him. iwaizumi is down for whatever you want, anytime


End file.
